Starlight Sparks
by NenaFury
Summary: Seth Rollins and the Shield are set to become the next big thing but first Seth is drawn to the Beast's daughter Shoshana Lesnar.
1. Chapter 1

**Starlight Sparks**

**Summary: **Seth Rollins and the Shield are set to become the next big thing but first Seth is drawn to the Beast's daughter Shoshana Lesnar.

**Please Note: **Obviously Shoshana Lesnar is a purely fictional character. I hate writing fake characters as main characters but we'll deal. Blah Blah Blah, let's move on. This will be multi-chapter. I do take requests into consideration so if you want any special appearances by anyone, leave them in the reviews. And if you require a physical photo of Shoshana, head over to my profile; click the link to my blog, then hover over my header and click the "nonsense" tag. Its several photos down. Several photos and quotes on there actually inspired the story.

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE, IN OTHER WORDS ANYTHING EASILY FOUND ON THE INTERNET. I ONLY OWN MY CREATED CHARACTER SHOSHANA.

* * *

**Chapter One: My Dilemma **

Seth was sure that it was her. Positive in fact, but the pieces didn't seem to fit. They really didn't. He was backstage at Raw 1000, Big E Langston sitting next to him both of them watching on a big screen, also observing all the people meander around. Some of the NXT crew thought it would be cool to head up to Missouri to watch the celebration. And just as Seth had settled into his seat to watch the biggie Brock Lesnar, that girl was there again, she'd disappeared into the ready room, a t-shirt in her hand. Seth had seen her two weeks ago in Florida, on the beach. Of course he and Michael McGillicutty had been jogging and that meant ogling had been on minimum. She had caught his eye because she was a brunette with green eyes and a killer girl next door smile. Sexy eyes and an adorable smile was Seth's weakness. And of course, the way Seth's brain worked he worried that maybe she was his soul mate and well…he didn't like to discuss his faith in the universe that much. Guys ribbed him for having such a feminine outlook. Dean even gave Seth a copy of Maid in Manhattan for Christmas. While Dean walked away with a bruised hand, Seth still felt like the joke was on him. He actually liked Jennifer Lopez.

But the girl: he saw her again at the NXT offices of all places. And that was only for one day. When he covertly asked around it didn't seem like anyone knew her. Dean heard through the grapevine that she was a new writer or something. Not a lot was known though. It didn't make sense to Seth at all. He wasn't sexist or ageist or any other '-ist,' but how did a girl who looked like that, who obviously wasn't older than like twenty have a job as a writer? A commotion in the ready room alleviated Seth's thoughts on the pretty girl, he stared at the door, while jabbing Big E with his elbow alerting him that Brock was supposed to walk out next. Big E was like a little girl when it came to Brock, literally loved him. He hoped that when he got an official debut in NXT, he'd have a Brock inspired gimmick. But when Brock finally emerged Big E nudged Seth back with a little more power than Seth previously did.

"Ow! The fuck man?" Seth yelped holding his bicep. It confused him when Big E leaned closer and whispered.

"Isn't that the girl you've been obsessing over?" Looking over at Brock, Seth's eyes widened. The girl was at Brock's side holding his water, handing over the t-shirt and laughing at whatever Brock was saying and before they disappeared around the hall, Seth could distinctly hear the girl say, "stop it daddy, you aren't funny."

"Daddy?" Seth turned his head. "Did she say daddy, please tell me you heard that too?" Big E nodded, just as shocked as Seth. When Dean finally came back from getting some food his time in the long-ass quesadilla line was almost for naught because Seth grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the set of chairs.

"Seth! Be careful, I waited for fucking-ever for this and if you…"

"Shut up D! Look, remember that girl we were talking about?" Taking a bite, Dean shrugged.

"The one with green eyes that you secretly stroke to?" Seth didn't want to laugh so he just rolled his eyes and looked off the side for a second.

"Fuck you, but yes. We just saw her with Brock and she called him daddy."

"So? Brock likes kinky girls?"

"He's married though, like I just saw Sable this morning." Big E said distracting Dean long enough to hijack some chips.

"Whoa Big Easy, calm yourself! Wait," Dean said looking back up at Seth. "Did you see if the girl had a tattoo on the inside of her arm?" Recollecting his thoughts, Seth thought back. One the beach she'd been in a skimpy half wet tank top playing volleyball with some muscle heads that were obviously looking at her wet tits.

"Yeah, I think so, on her bicep, I'm pretty sure. I don't know what it is though." Out of nowhere Dean began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Big E asked his mouth around more chips.

"What's funny is that the girl is Brock's daughter."

"Hold on, Brock's daughter is like ten." Big E said spouting off his knowledge.

"Well, Brock-rider shows how much you know. He does, in fact have a ten year old daughter; hopefully she'll look like her mother."

"Wait, that girl looked nothing like Brock." Seth interrupted. Taking a large huff and a swig of his soda, Dean always the prima donna demanded they both listen or he'd leave and take the food. Not wanting to have to get his own chips, Big E agreed.

"As I was saying, Brock does have a biological daughter. He also has a step-daughter with Sable, but apparently he doesn't care for that step title. And neither does she."

"Well, what's her name?" Seth charged on.

"Shoshana Lesnar. She's almost 19, and actually this is pretty cool, girl goes to Columbia, the University in New York."

"Then what's she doing here?"

"Allegedly Vince is bringing her in as like a creative member. The reason you saw her in Florida is because they wanted her to see how the Florida show worked. Apparently we might see her down there more, because she's getting a transfer. "

"But the way she looks?"

"I know, Vince loves it, she's got ideas apparently but Vince wants to maybe turn her into like a valet or a manager. I like her already; she apparently has already done a million photo shoots. I'd love to see some sexy mini-Sable ass. "

"Wait, has she done _Playboy_?" Seth asked, praying that she hadn't.

"Fuck no. It's really depressing. She's already been offered but she turned them done, and especially now she probably can't. It's sad but bikini shoots will get me through for now."

"I have the most important question." Big E announced, "How did you even know that?" He asked genuinely confused about how Dean knew something about Brock that he didn't.

* * *

**Welp, it begins. Please review. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Starlight Sparks **

**PLEASE NOTE: Thank you for the reviews and support. Hope you love this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.**

**Chapter Two: Breakout**

* * *

Shoshana wouldn't admit it but she acknowledged that she was lucky. She was lucky that her mom took her to the headquarters when she got the offer to be Triple H's valet at WrestleMania. She was also lucky that Stephanie had been around and instantly fell in love with the tiny girl. Even so, Shoshana had really loved the business from the beginning. In her true early years her biological dad Antonio had introduced her to wrestling from an early age. Amateur wrestling was big in their native Puerto Rico so whenever he had custody, he'd take her and her older sister Melody to a match or they'd watch it on television. So when Sable began to work with WWE, Shoshanna fell more in love. More in love with the lights, storylines, and just the plain craziness. Stephanie actually became de facto babysitter and would marvel over Shoshana's clear eyes that resembled a stain-glass window. Sometimes, they'd go out and Stephanie would pretend that Shoshana was hers. The whole McMahon family loved Shoshana actually. While it went unsaid, they all hoped that Shoshana wouldn't go the route Sable had nudity and all. But they all hoped that Shoshana would come back and work in the business. So when Shoshana was twelve, Vince promised Shoshana that she had a spot in the business if she decided to go that route when she turned eighteen. Back then she'd been overjoyed but then she got a little older and rethought everything. Was that her goal? Of course, she had such good memories of the WWE. At eight years old, Kurt Angle had let her hold his gold medal. At fourteen, she met Jeff Hardy and he told her that it was criminal at just how pretty she was for so young. Then when she was sixteen, she'd convinced Edge to kiss her and he did.

As her eighteen birthday neared, she'd thought over it again. Of course, Vince had always been in contact with her, he'd been overjoyed that she's gotten in Columbia University. But he still asked whether she thought about his offer. She admitted that she wanted to try college and Vince had understood. Then _Playboy_ called, the morning of her eighteenth birthday.

"I'll be honest Shoshana; I don't think that you doing that would be very good." Vince had admitted. She liked his honesty. And she understood completely. It wouldn't be good for the current PG product if it was discovered that Shoshana was hired and that she'd been in the magazine. It actually wasn't a hard decision. Shoshana didn't really have interest in baring all anyway. After two semesters in school Shoshana finally decided she wanted to take Vince up on his offer. It was purely coincidental that Brock returned around the same time.

"I want to be a writer." She stated after she'd gotten comfortable in a chair in Vince's office at the Stamford headquarters.

"A writer? Actually, I thought you could be more of an on-screen character…" Vince babbled on giving her the pitch he probably had given to all those models that came through. But who was he kidding; Shoshana had learned from him exactly what it took to get what you wanted.

"Look, Vince, I don't think becoming a valet or a wrestler is in my sights right now. Maybe down the line at some point." Shoshana suggested. Reluctantly Vince agreed. Shoshana was immediately assigned to become a sort of assistant to Stephanie. For three months Shoshana lived in Stamford and learned and watched and fell more in love. She became a part of the design team because of her art skills but writing was still her passion so Vince allocated her to become a writer for Smackdown.

Too soon, Shoshana would say. No one besides Stephanie and Hunter took her seriously. The tenured writing males took one look at Shoshana's intricately designed white skirt and her Jimmy Choo heels and rolled their eyes. It actually took her cursing them out to even get them to listen to her. While Vince lightly reminded her that calling everyone a "scum sucking ass fucker" wasn't very professional he did admit that Shoshana had balls and that was always needed. Shoshana was reassigned to NXT because Vince felt she needed more time seeing how the training facility worked, she figured it was really because some of the older guys thought she needed some time down. But despite not working on the main brand, Shoshana was excited. She'd get to work with new guys. She was extremely excited to work with Kassius Ohno, longtime friend Bo Dallas and, Seth Rollins.

* * *

"I can't believe you're finally here Shana." Bo remarked as they headed towards the NXT buildings, the bright sun of Florida behind them.

"Long time coming Bo." She giggled. They entered the door and Shoshana promised she'd meet up with him later and headed to her meeting with current creative head Dusty Rhodes. The second she got through the door, Shoshana was engulfed in a hug. She loved Dusty and he felt the same. They discussed various ideas and Dusty was actually interested.

"Well, if it isn't the beasts' daughter." Matt. Matt was on the same level with Dusty but he frequently felt like he should be in charge. From Stephanie, Shoshana knew that Matt was really good with the business side of things but lacked a creative vision. He also felt perturbed that Shoshana was getting sent to him. But it was needed; NXT was thin on actual writers, so he had no choice.

"Shoshana, I was wondering when you'd get here." Byron Saxton was supposed to be Shoshana's writing partner and he and Shoshana had known each other a while. And he expertly pulled her away when Matt started to ask how Brock was doing.

"Byron so, what's my first assignment?" Shoshana asked when they'd settled inside Byron's office that he so nicely agreed to share with her.

"Well, I know that you wanted to work with Bo, so whatever you think is a good move it's your call. Maybe you can do something for his brother? You also wanted those Ring of Honor guys too right? So Kassius will also be yours. And Seth Rollins, he's yours. Leo Kruger, too. And Big E. He really likes Brock so be nice."

"What do you mean, be nice?"

"Come on, Shana, you always get a little edgy when people like Brock."

"No I don't. I only get edgy when they think Brock got me my job." Byron rolled his eyes then dismissed Shoshana.

* * *

"Sup, Bo." Big E said when Bo walked into the locker room.

"Boys, so guess what? Seth's girlfriend is here." He joked pulling off his t-shirt getting ready for his match with CJ Parker.

"What?" Seth asked trying not to get rolled into one of Bo's jokes.

"Shoshana's here." Suddenly their little group erupted into loud calls.

"You think Seth will actually try to get her?" Dean pondered his question to Big E.

"I don't know, you know him. He's kind of wuss when it comes to girls." The large man admitted honestly.

"Still here!" Seth exclaimed.

"Don't let them get to you. I think you and Shana would work." Bo said an unsolvable look on his face.

"Have long have you known her?"

"Uh, almost three years."

"Did you ever…?" Seth hesitated unable to finish the question.

"Not really, it was never a good idea. We work as friends. We couldn't date each other."

"So you're okay if I try."

"Yeah, man, go ahead."

"Well when do we get to meet her?" Big E interrupted.

"After the show, if you think you can handle it." Bo said gesturing to Seth.

* * *

Shoshana waited next to the doors, bouncing on her wedge heels. She'd already spoken to Kassius and had embarrassed herself when she started fawning over his Ring of Honor days. Thankfully, he actually found it endearing and thanked her. He also found it sweet that she wanted his input on his character development. She held some notes that she'd scribbled down on a folded sheet of paper.

"Hey, Shana." Bo called. She turned around and already found her insides start fluttering. Seth Rollins was beautiful. Perfect. Tyler Black had been the man in Ring of Honor and because of that Shoshana loved him. She'd been the first to agree with Vince that signing Seth would be a great idea. That was another reason she wanted to be the writer that dealt exclusively with Seth. She didn't want to change him too much. Heel or not, she didn't want to give him some ridiculous gimmick. She'd die before she let him get roped into stupidity. Seth walked just behind Bo, Big E, Dean, and Briley Pierce in tow.

"Guys, this is Shoshana. Sho, this is Briley, Big E, Dean, and Seth." Bo pointed everyone out, as if Shoshana had no idea who was whom.

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you." Seth marveled at how pretty she was up close.

"So you're a writer?" Big E said starting a conversation.

"Yep, I'm actually assigned to you, so you're mine."

"Oh, yeah, well, maybe I'll actually pay attention in production meetings now."

"I hope so. I have a lot of ideas but I really do want to talk to you and get some thoughts."

"Oh, so you're the get close to your subject type?" Dean said suggestively. Shoshana chewed on her lip and gave Dean a look that probably was meant as cute but came off way sexier.

"You know it; sadly you're not one of mine so we might not get to be so close."

"I like you." Dean said to Shoshana, his eyes on Seth, trying to tell him to jump in. Shaking his head to signal that he had no idea how to handle it, Dean had to roll his eyes and laugh.

"So who else do you have?"

"Seth, actually." Turning her eyes onto Seth, she smiled an angelic grin and once again, chewed on her lip.

"Oh yeah?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"I loved you in Ring of Honor."

"Really?" Seth finally imprinted himself onto the conversation. Two syllables had to be an accomplishment.

"Yeah, that Austin Aries angle was incredible."

"Oh, well thanks. Did you have anything to do with the offer?" Shoshana giggled and shook her head.

"Not really. I just sort of backed Vince when the scout came back. Maybe a gentle push but I didn't have a lot of pull."

"All this talking is so much fun but I'm hungry, let's get food." Tossing his arm across Shoshana's shoulder, Bo gestured for the crew to follow him.

They wound up at a Buffalo Wild Wings. They took over a long table next to the windows. Seth and Dean wound up on the other end of Shoshana, because Briley wanted to sit next to her.

"So what do you know?" While Dean had tried to come off as all knowing back at Raw 1000, all his information actually came from the Miz. And since it was revealed that she was coming down, Dean had been using his source to get information for Seth.

"Ugh, Miz actually didn't have a lot. But uh, she was born in Daytona Beach, lived in New York, currently lives in Minnesota. She likes hockey, she has several tattoos, and that was it. But he also said that she was really nice. Just genuine, not like a priss, she has no problem cursing anyone out. He says that just talking to her is the easiest. Don't be scared."

"I'm not." And he wasn't. But Seth wasn't as comfortable just casually flirting with girls.

"Oh yeah! She also loves frozen yogurt. Take her to that place on West Orange." Dean exclaimed. "And there's your chance, she's going to the bathroom, don't follow her in though, go. Go!" Jabbing his friend in the shoulder Seth snuck off from the table and followed Shoshana towards the restroom. He waited next to the wall for her to exit and then called her name. She turned on her heel and gave him a look.

"Hi Seth, do you always hang out in dark corners?" She teased

"No, I was just wondering if you wanted to get some frozen yogurt." Dean would have proud; Seth delivered it casual, almost as an afterthought.

"Yeah, sure." It was during her response that Seth noticed that the lack of both Seth and Shoshana had alerted the table. Dean was covertly whispering the plan to Big E. Briley was looking around while Bo was shaking his thigh. For a guy who claimed that Shoshana was fair game, Bo wanted her close. And Briley was just a douche, a friend to Seth, but one of those douche types who wanted to prove they could get any girl.

"Well then, let's go."

* * *

**You all know the drill then. Thank you for the support and just keep reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Starlight Sparks **

**PLEASE NOTE:** I want to thank all of you for your reviews and support for this story. It's very sweet.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE THAT YOU CAN FIND ON THE INTERNET OR ELSEWHERE. **

**CHAPTER THREE: WHERE OR WHEN **

* * *

"Now, let's talk Gold Rush, okay darling." Shoshana smiled happily. She loved listening to Dusty talk. It had to be his unique but recognizable true Southern accent. Being born in Florida she'd thought that all people born in the south had that accent. But no such luck, apparently Florida wasn't considered the South, at least that's what the over tanned muscle heads in Miami clubs always said.

"Yeah, what's the call?" With the title match supposed to be taped that night, the official decision had yet to be determined.

"Hunter wants your opinion." Chewing on her lip, she tasted the overly minty chapstick she used.

"Well, Seth is obviously the one I think." Dusty nodded and smiled slyly.

"That works out perfectly because Vince said the same thing. Guess you have him pretty high on the Seth Rollins train." The girl felt her skin heat up. It was true that when Seth was first approached she'd practically staged a whole filibuster for Vince to give Seth a good deal. But still, a year later, she felt uncomfortable when it was discussed.

"Maybe."

"Would you like to deliver the good news to the man himself?"

"Sure." Standing up, Shoshana touched the hem of her loose skirt.

Elsewhere, Seth was playing Angry Birds on his phone when Dean came into the locker room. Spotting his friend Dean headed over prepared to listen to whatever new development was happening in the Shoshana in the department as he hadn't heard what had gone on during the yogurt run.

"So your text made sense, but she's got a boyfriend?" He asked shoving his workout gear into his locker.

"Yeah." Seth quickly recounted how he and Shoshana got frozen yogurt and they'd talked about the possibility of the NHL lockout, her love of the Washington Capitals, his loyalty to the Chicago Blackhawks, his favorite movie being anything Jason Statham related and how she sometimes did freelance magazine writing but then Shoshana's phone rang and bam, it was her boyfriend and after she hung up she quickly pleaded with Seth to keep it a secret from Bo; Once finished Seth quickly berated his friend for having to leave Florida so quickly.

"Sorry man, some of us relationships that need attending to."

"I understand, how's Mariella?"

"She's great, she's wonderful, the distance though, you know." Ah yeah, the distance. Everybody in the WWE had faced the long-distance problem one time or another. Seth had already been a casualty of it with his Chicago based girlfriend not really into Florida, and for Dean, who was currently facing the issue with his burlesque performing fiancée Mariella. But for them, they had already dealt with it and remained together. Dean was one of those guys who counted down the days until he could hop a plane to Las Vegas to see her and Mariella was one of those girls who had no problem saying that her man was number one. Seth liked Mariella, she was a sweet girl from Chicago who had a degree from Notre Dame, but she always made jokes that she probably shouldn't have been allowed there as her Catholic faith was less than desirable.

"So she's got a boyfriend?" Dean said it slowly like there was a plan formulating in his head.

"Yep."

"And you don't know anything about the guy?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, all hope is not lost. Think about it, she obviously likes you because she agreed to get yogurt with you. We just need some more information and I think I know exactly who to ask." Dean also sounded devious and following his gaze, Seth saw Dean's target. Big E had become friends with Shoshana in the last several days, allegedly Shana was just helping set Big E up on a date with some girl she knew but he had to know something.

"Seriously, I don't know anything." Big E barked. In some weird twist, Dean and Seth decided to corner Big E to keep him in the locker room. There was pasta in the café and they knew just how eager Big E was to get some.

"Come on, man if you just tell us one thing we'll let you go." Sometimes Dean freaked Seth out. That man was crazy and right now, he was leaning against the door looking both bored but serious all at once.

"The lord is testing me, fine. The fuck you want to know?" Big E sighed crossing his arms.

"What's the deal with Shana's boyfriend?"

"What makes you think I know anything about that?"

"Because you and Shana are like tight. You're like her fake non-gay boyfriend." Dean observed in which he was rewarded with a huge glare from the huge man.

"If you keep talking like that I will be so stiff next time we have a match." Fearing his friends would come to blows Seth implemented himself into the conversation.

"Okay, before we wind up on some episode of Tosh. 0 because you threw Dean out of a window, do you know anything about her boyfriend and don't say you don't because I know that you've been hanging out with her."

"Fine, god you need some therapy after this, just so you know: Uh, Shana is…and just for the record if you tell her that you know I will throw you off a bridge, she's with some UFC fighter. They've been together on and off for about a year. He's okay but I don't know, I don't think she wants to be with him forever."

"Any other boyfriends?"

"I know that when she was 15 she was with this other UFC fighter who was like 20 at the time. She has his initials tattooed on her ribs."

"Does she only date fighters?"

"No, no, she just happens to get involved with them. Now, I'm getting food and don't tell her you know. She'd rather you ask her about her life. She's really honest." Shoving his way past his friends and out the door Seth sat back down and looked up at the ceiling.

"Were you ever this crazy for Mariella?"

"Oh, it was way fucking worse. Remember that Ella's four years younger than me, so I waited until she was 18 to try to call her and bam, she's at Notre Dame hooking up with the cornerback. I called her every day for six months straight and every chance I could I was in Indiana because I had to let those guys know while she wasn't mine per se, she was taken. Made all those guys jealous, and when she moved to Vegas I finally told her exactly what I felt and she broke up with that lawyer she was seeing."

"Is 'told her exactly how you felt' code for you begged her?"

"Okay, asshole, I didn't beg, I…you know what, not important." Dean said stopping at the sound of the knock on the door. He reached over to find Shana who had a sweet smile across her lips.

"Hey Dean, is Seth here?" Seth leaned over one of the locker room benches to see Shoshana clad in a blush colored dress that was sheer enough that he could see the outline of her bra. Standing up he pushed past Dean towards the door.

"Shana. What's up?" She shrugged then her eyes began to sparkle.

"Oh nothing, except you already know that you have a match tonight and uh…well." Seth held his breath. He had expected that someone would come by to tell him whether or not he'd be putting over Jinder.

"Yeah?"

"And I just came to wish the next champ a good fight."

"Wait, really?"

"Yup, you're going to be the first NXT Champion." Unable to control his happiness Seth pulled Shoshana into a hug. Even in her heels she was shorter than him and her full caramel colored hair was just under his chin, and it smelled wonderful like fresh cut flowers.

"Thanks Shana, that's great."

"I know right, I think Dusty's coming to talk to you later, so I'll see you before you go on." Flipping her hair over her shoulder Seth felt like she was about to leave so he quickly scrambled to find something to talk about.

"Hey, Shana, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What's the deal with your boyfriend and not telling Bo?" She chewed her lip when she was thinking, Seth had realized.

"Well, me and Bo were a thing, but…long story short: he deserved someone way better than me. So I try to make up for it by not telling him who I'm with or any of that."

"Oh, doesn't it bother the guys you're with?"

"Oh Seth Rollins, you clearly have no idea what sort of guys I date or the kind of girl I am."

"What does that mean?" Instead of answering Shoshana reached up and touched Seth's hair. And she just shrugged before twirling away her skirt flowing behind her.

* * *

**Review and if you want anything added, feel free to request anything. **


End file.
